


Dangerously in Love

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Murder Husbands, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, mob boss Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Day 3: Murder husbands + soulmates!Stiles just got the gig of a lifetime at Lone Wolf Cigar Co. as their late night lounge singer. Peter only stopped by to check out the new singer. Neither expected to find their soulmate.





	Dangerously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to our lovely mods!  
> here's my take on murder husbands and soulmates!  
> I can't get the links to work for the life of me but if you copy and paste them into your browser you'll be able to listen to them.  
> [My tumblr post does have working links though!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/176233178575/dangerously-in-love)

“He’s really giving it to that guy.”

“We aren’t supposed to talk.” Jackson hissed at the new guard.

“Oh come on he can’t hear us.” Aiden sneered crossing his arms defensively.

“Oh but _I_ can sweet heart. So shut those lips before I cut them off.” Stiles sang the last word as he entered the warehouse room Peter was currently getting information in.

“God damn he is a fine ass man, and that voice really gets me going.” Aiden sighed, immediately dismissing Stiles’ threat.

“Man shut the fuck up. They’re soulmates. Watch your filthy mouth when you talk about the bosses.” Jackson snapped, confident that Peter and Stiles wouldn’t punish him for putting Aiden in his place.

“Oh shit. No way. How’d the boss find a dame like Stiles anyways?” Aiden breathed out over the sound of the increased screaming from the room behind him.

-Five years prior-

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_buIygY8QfE**

“ _I'm looking for a love gangster_

_Someone to be my master_

_I'm looking for a grave maker_

_A lady killer soul shaker”_

Peter sighed heavily as he leaned forward onto the table in front of him, letting his mind wander with the tune that flowed through the air.

“Why am I here Scott?” he huffed, irritated at being forced to be in the stuffy cigar lounge that always overpowered his sensitive sense of smell.

“I told you over the phone this morning that there was a new singer for the lounge and you said ‘I didn’t hire them so no there’s not’ to which I replied ‘There’s no one else to perform tonight since Liam left.’ and you said ‘Who?’ so uh that’s why you’re here.” Scott spoke in an annoying ramble that showed his age before gesturing to the stage.

Peter rolled his eyes at the boy before turning to the small stage in the middle of the room where a stunning man with glowing amber eyes and a nice white suit was currently singing in the most intoxicating performance Peter had ever seen.

“So can we kee-”

Peter cut Scott off with a glare before focusing back on the man singing.

“ _I want him bad as they come_  
_Easy is easier for some_  
_I'm in the mood for some fun_  
_Until the damage is done_  
  
_I want him hard as he came_  
_Wearing a bone for a cane_  
_Nobody dares to complain_ _  
_ He owns your soul and your name”

Peter had a spark in his spine and a heat in his pants watching the lovely siren float elegantly through the tables surrounding the stage, gently caressing the patrons as he went.

“He stays.” Peter demanded, his eyes flashing a vibrant red.

“Great! I’ll tell Stiles after his shift. Thanks Peter!” Scott always shit rainbows everywhere he went, and it sometimes made Peter regret taking him in.

“Don’t you have a bar to be running?” Peter ask with a brow raised accusingly.

“Oh! Yeah you’re right as usual boss! See ya next time!” Scott called as he stepped out of the booth and trotted over to the bar.

Peter watched the singer presumably named Stiles as the man sang his way through his set, his body moving to the slow soulful music as if it was wrapping around him lovingly. Peter watched his sultry mouth form dark seductive words as his hips moved in tantalizing circles.

Oh yes, Peter approved of their new singer. Stiles was sure to bring in plenty of well paying customers as well as being interesting enough to bring Peter around again.

Peter approached the delectable man as he was picking up tips from the little buckets on each table. He almost growled at the sight of that attractive little ass bent over as he emptied the bucket at table three.

“You’ve been watching me all night. What can I do for you handsome stranger?” Stiles’ deep velvet voice sounded just as nice taunting him as it did singing.

Peter lifted Stiles’ downcast face with two finger gently placed under his chin.

Immediately Peter’s fingers started glowing and the underside of Stiles’ chin lit up too.

“Well hello there darling. Looks like we’re soulmates.” Stiles said with a toothy grin before turning away to gather up more tips.

“Don’t turn away from me. We just met. Don’t you want to get to know each other better?” Peter called out, uncharacteristically invested.

“This?” Stiles tilted his head back to show the dark tattoo like stain on his skin where Peter had touched him, “Doesn’t mean anything sweet heart. You want my attention? You gotta earn it.” Stiles turned around and strutted back up to the stage.

Peter returned to his booth in the back corner of the cigar lounge and listened to another set of Stiles’ songs as he formulated a plan to woo the singer.

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xn5FRrRdeA8**

“ _So sit down beside me_  
_Spare a second of your time_  
_I don't need a penny_  
_I don't need a dime_  
_And i'll tell you my story_  
_Not a word of a lie_  
_It's a tale of sadness_  
_And a wasted life_  
_Well my coat is torn_  
_Seems come undone_  
_My cup is empty_ _  
_ Can you spare some love”

 _-_ Three years prior-

“Scott I don’t care! I love him!” Stiles shouted at his long time best friend.

“Stiles I know, but he’s not good for you. It’s not safe. He is the leader of the largest mafia in town.” Scott pleaded.

“And we _both_ work for him! You’re the one that got me this job, you know that right? I’ll be fine. I’m tougher than I look and you know that. His work doesn’t bother me. I actually hope one day he’ll trust me enough to share it with me.” Stiles spoke nothing but the truth in the face of his friend’s concern.

“Soulmates don’t always have to be together. I can help you get away if you ever feel unsafe. I’d do anything for you Stiles.” Scott sighed, knowing he’d lost the fight.

“Of course Scott. We’re brothers. I’d do anything for you too.” Stiles squeezed Scott in a tight hug.

Stiles found Peter covered in bruises and someone else’s blood right before his set started and was instantly aroused. His arousal waned when Peter gave him a similar speech about his job being dangerous and his enemies trying to use Stiles to get to him.

“I’m not listening to this bullshit again.” Stiles snapped.

He stormed out of the back room where Peter was changing, barely hearing Peter’s muttered “Again?”

Stiles took to the stage, fire in his veins, and began to sing his feelings earnestly.

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk1oUaNKyfk**

“ _Fire in my eyes you feel the heat on your skin_  
_You wanna take me to the bank side_  
_Try to wash away my sin_  
_I wanna know where you think you goin´ with my soul?_  
_I wanna know how you gonna save me?_

 _You´ve been on my case sayin´ i need a change_  
_So twisted up inside about my wicked ways you say i´m wild_ _  
_ I say that i'm runnin´ free

_You think i'm dyin´ and i need... i need you to save me!_

  
_Say i´m livin´ my life like a train through_  
_night, you don´t think i´m gonna make it to see the next sunrise_  
_You say i´m tortured and only you can set me free_ _  
_ Say i'm dyin´ and i need... i need you to save me!”

Scott stopped cleaning the glass in his hand and was staring open mouth at Stiles as he strutted angrily around the stage.

“ _You wanna take me down to the river i wanna put my head in the water_  
_Say i´m livin´ the life_ _  
_ Of a sinner, i need someone”

He looked directly into Peter’s burning eyes from his spot against the wall, arms across his chest and a look on his face that promised Stiles a night of fiery passion.

 _“You´ve got to peel back the skin_  
_Have to take off the mask for the reasons i won´t tell you_ _  
_ I never thought you'd ask

_I want to know how you gonna save me?”_

-Two years prior-

“Stiles!”

“Stiles!”

“Please!”

“Darling!”

“Open your eyes!”

That was an incredibly hard task for Stiles to accomplish at the moment, but he was able to let out a soft groan. He felt cold and tingle-y like his entire body had gone numb while also vaguely aching horribly.

“What?” Stiles croaked out.

“Hush baby. Just stay here with me a little while longer and I’ll tell you anything and everything you want my love.” Peter took a harsh wet breath before continuing, “You need to stay awake darling. Just think about that ridiculous movie you just made us watch. I liked it. You make me like silly things Stiles. You make me see sunshine in the night. You are so so important to me.”

Peter sounded upset. Stiles didn’t like when Peter was upset. Peter deserved to be relaxed and happy all the time. Peter deserved nice things. Why was Peter upset?

“Love.” Stiles whined as pain shot up his spine.

“Yes angel. I love you too. You’re my world Mieczyslaw. Stay with me.” Peter was rocking Stiles now and Stiles’ face was getting wet.

Was it raining?

Stiles groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was in a hospital bed and Peter was asleep beside him, Stiles’ hand clutched in Peter’s.

“P...e..ter” The vowels scratched his dry throat on their way out.

Peter’s blue eyes shot to Stiles’ and instantly filled with tears.

“You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re going to heal just fine. You’re okay.” The words flew from Peter’s lips with the well worn usage of a mantra whispered in the dark hours of the night.

Stiles wondered how long he’d been in this hospital bed and how long Peter had to remind himself that Stiles was in fact alright.

“Never...leaving...you.” Stiles forced the words out as he squeezed the hand currently clutching his own like it was a life line.

Peter’s eyes swell with more tears and a relieved breath stuttered out of him. A wet smile over took his worried face and he kissed Stiles hand once before standing up to hover over Stiles and pepper his face with small loving kisses.

“Will you marry me, my brave beautiful Mieczyslaw Stilinski?” Peter asked between gentle kisses to Stiles cheeks.

“I’m keeping..my..last name.” Words were coming easier now, Stiles was too warm inside to care about the pain in his torso or his sore throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
